Touches of Immortality
by Emberseve
Summary: A new Los Angeles institute has formed in Downtown and this is the story of those who reside there. Rated M to be safe.


**I haven't written a fanfiction in a very long time so I apologize if my writing is a little off. I also haven't read the Mortal Instruments in a while so I apologize if there's any errors related to the series. As always all related Mortal Instraments characters, settings, places, etc. belong to Cassandra Clare and all of my own belong to me. Thanks for checking the story out! I hope to update again as soon as possible! I welcome all feedback!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _It feels weird_

Maybe this is what it feels like when you get a tattoo...only worse.

"Ah!", I gasped as the burning got worse, "Flynn just stop we can finish it later!"

"No, we need to finish now. I know it hurts this is new to all of us but just suck it up for now," Flynn said as he carved more of the rune into the skin on my shoulder blade.

I whimpered as he continued. It felt like someone was using a burning fireplace poker and driving it into my flesh and keeping it there for ages. I only had one other rune drawn on my upper arm and that one had hurt like shit. I was not looking forward to getting anymore drawn on me anytime soon but I knew it had to be done.

My friends and I grew up away from the shadowhunter society because our parents never showed interest in going back. We basically grew up Mundane until recently when the Clave expressed the need for more shadowhunters and we were forced to start training. We haven't exactly gotten used to the runes...or even the lifestyle.

My friend Madison had already been raised as a shadowhunter even though she was never treated like one. Her brother was the one who went out and did all the hunts. She stayed home and helped with anything that was needed there. She never fought. She never was involved in anything regarding the shadowhunter lifestyle except for the fact that she lived in a home filled with shadowhunters. It could be quite frustrating when her parents were too paranoid to let her out of the house, thinking she couldn't handle what was out there in the world...well the gruesome part of it anyways. Her brother would always have to come or my brother. Other than that she stayed home. It was quite sad actually.

My brother, Flynn, was growing very adaptable to the lifestyle. It suited him well. He liked to fight and he liked to rid the world of its demons. Ever since he was a kid he always shown an interest in self-defense classes and fencing. As well as other combat classes. Because he has a lot of training in those areas he was able to adapt very fast. And was allowed to go on hunts sooner than I was. The only downfall was his temper. Sometimes it got the very best of him and you could tell his concentration was faltering. Then again the temper is a trademark for my family. But it's only because we care a lot and when things make us angry...we get _very_ angry.

We lived with our parents and my friend Amelia and her twin brother, Aiden, in downtown Los Angeles. Unfortunately, their Mom has been a patient of a medical asylum in Idris since she was very young. My parents were close friends with their Mom which is why they volunteered to take in her and her brother as their own. Her dad left soon after they were born. No one knows what happened to him. Flynn's friend Jacen also lives with us. His parents died in a fire 5 years ago and we decided to take him in as well.

About a month ago is when we moved into the Los Angeles institute, located in a rundown church that looked like it decades hundreds of years back, and started our training, missions, and sometimes nightly hunts. Flynn, Jacen, and Aiden would usually be the ones that went for the nightly hunts. Amelia didn't go because she wasn't that far into her training and I wasn't used to the fighting demons kind of life yet and I didn't particularly enjoy getting runes either, therefore, I avoided the nightly outings. Flynn is always encouraging me to go because apparently I'm outrageous with dual-wielding daggers. But to even get that close to a demon terrifies me...moreover the idea of a mistake is what terrifies me more. I would be devastated if I caused someone around me to get hurt or even caused their death. I don't think I could live with myself.

"Ok, it's done."

"Finally!" I exasperated.

"Get your daggers and we'll meet you downstairs," Flynn said then walking towards the door.

It was 2am and very foggy outside adding an eerie feeling.

"Jacen where should we start?" My brother asked as we strolled out of the gate that blocked the grounds from outsiders.

"It's been a bit boring lately...so me and Aiden were thinking of trying the Hollywood Hills. There's-"

"What?! No! Not happening maybe another night." My brother shouted.

"Flynn! It's been dead! The Hollywood Hills always has a shitload of demons hiding out there! It's like a whole camping ground of them!"

"I do not care! It's too dangerous we can wait until another night or maybe during the day."

"This is just because Kathryn is with us! Your sister has to learn how to fight _real_ demons eventually!"

"Damn right it's because she's with us! I will not let your fucking stupidity get her killed!" Flynn sneered venomously while getting closer into Jacen's face.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" I shouted stomping right between Jacen and Flynn. "Look I'm only coming because I need experience, we can do the Hollywood Hills another day. Maybe we can find somewhere else that has lot demons, which is manageable." I said putting a hand on both of their chests separating them.

"Urg...fine. Flynn you can take your sister to Glendale. Me and Aiden will go to the hills," Jacen sighed.

"What?! No that's not what I meant! I meant we all should go somewhere else! Not split up!" I exclaimed, turning to look at Jacen.

"It's fine Kathryn. Just let them do what they want." My brother said walking in the direction of his 2015 Black Ford Mustang.

"Flynn!" I growled, "Get back here! We ARE NOT splitting up! Even if that means going to the hills!"

Flynn abruptly turned to face me with a distorted face only foretelling the anger he was about to unleash. "Are you fucking _crazy_?! Kate! Do you know how dangerous those hills are AT NIGHT?! The demons that go there can easily rip you to pieces! They will kill you! You aren't properly trained to go there I'm sorry! And if I have to I will drag you as far from those hills as I possibly can!"

I could feel the anger the under the surface just waiting to be unleashed. I couldn't believe he thought that I wasn't fucking good enough! After all those times he told me that I was amazing at my dagger wielding and here he is claiming that I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! "Flynn you can do whatever the fuck you want. I'm going with Jacen and Aiden."

Flynn's eyes widened so much that I thought they were going to pop out.

"Kathryn this could kill you?! Don't you get it?!" He screamed.

I glared at Flynn not even knowing how to react. I was already angry as hell. "Bye Flynn. Let's go Jacen." I said heading the other direction. All of sudden I felt a hand grab the shoulder wear my new rune was, "ARGH!"

"I will not let you kill yourself. If you're gonna be stupid and do this shit I'm coming with you!" Flynn said, forcibly turning me around to face him. "All of you! Get in the damn car!" Flynn hastily turned around and got in the driver's seat, slamming the car door.

"Well that went well." Jacen said getting in the passenger seat.

Sometimes I just hate my brother.

When we finally got to the starting point of our hunt we hopped out of the car and got our weapons from the trunk. I placed my blades into holders attached to a belt on my sides as Flynn got his seraph blade, Aiden got his bow and a dagger, and Jacen got his axe and a seraph blade as well.

We headed towards the deeper parts of the hills where it was covered in trees. Which was usually where the demons were spotted. After an hour of walking through the woods I was exhausted and ready to leave.

"Flynn we should just leave. It doesn't seem like there's as much going on here as you guys thought." I said while stepping over a fallen tree trunk. All of a sudden the air got colder and there were no more sounds of crickets or anything else in the forest. I stopped walking and started to examine the area when I realized that Flynn and the others were much further than I thought. Suddenly I heard the sounds of a slither. But it didn't sound like a snake...it sounded….bigger. Enormous. Slowly turning around I saw a demon in the shape of a human with razor sharp teeth snake eyes and claws dripping with blood. I immediately took out my blades and prepared to fight.

"KATE!"

I turned around hearing my brothers scream and saw a tail covered in snake skin getting ready to strike. Immediately, I sliced it in half and turned and beheaded the demon. I looked at my brother and noticed that he and Jacen were fighting three other demons while Aiden was using his Bow to weaken them. I was about to join the fight when I saw a Demon standing by a tree not too far from the fight. The demon looked completely human in the form of a young woman except for the bright red eyes. The demon turned and saw me staring at it and all of a sudden I felt something come over me, almost like water. I felt my blades drop and suddenly I was walking towards the demon.

 _What am I doing?!_

I felt like I was no longer in control of my body and when I was an inch from the demon I stopped. I was terrified. I wasn't in control of my own body and I no longer had my weapons. I tried to call for Flynn but nothing came out of my mouth.

 _Oh god. I'm going to die. Flynn was right, we shouldn't have come here. Oh god._

The demon's hand touched my cheek. I felt a tear fall down my face as the demon leaned forward. Her forehead almost touching my own. The demon's mouth opened slightly as though it were going to kiss me when a long tongue came out similar to that of a lizard or snake. I started to dry sob as the tongue came closer towards my own mouth.

 _Please...Oh god. Just get it over with._

The tongue was touching the outside of my mouth when suddenly it retracted and the demon viciously screamed and snarled. I dropped to the floor in shock with the control of my own body again. Laying on the floor and not being able to move yet I watched as Flynn retracted his blade from the demon's chest. Flynn pushed the demon onto the floor and fell beside me.

"Kate! Oh god are you ok?! Are you hurt?! You scared me so much!" He said while checking over my body looking for any damage.

"I'm ok!" I gasped. _Oh my god I'm ok._

Flynn started to tear up, "God Kate! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not, I'm fine." I said, startled, while sitting up.

Flynn rose and helped me up when he froze.

"Flynn? What's wrong?" I asked, confused as to why he was standing there like that.

Suddenly a drop of blood dripped out of his mouth and I looked over him once and saw his Seraph blade protruding out of his side.

I screamed, "FLYNN!"

 _No...NO! This can't be happening!_

"Oh my god. No Flynn please!" I sobbed, catching him as he was about to collapse.

I laid him on the ground and saw the demon lying not too far away smirking. Suddenly an arrow protruded through her skull and she disintegrated. I hear shuffling of leaves and Jacen and Aiden appeared next to me and fell to Flynn's side. Jacen ripped the seraph blade out of Flynn's side and wrapped the jacket he was wearing around Flynn's waist covering the wound.

"Kate he'll be ok we just need to get him back to the institute. Can you get up?" Aiden said while helping me off the ground.

"Y-yes" I said, trying to get up. My whole body felt like it weighed like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly Flynn's body started to convulse.

 _Flynn!_ "Jacen! Help him!" I screamed.

Jacen took the jacket off the wound and took out a bottle of serum to help the healing process.

Before applying it to the wound he stopped abruptly and stared.

"Oh no…" Jacen said fingering the blood on the outside of the wound.

"Jacen? What is it?" Aiden asked while dropping to Flynn's side and looking at the blood that Jacen had on his fingertips.

"Demon Blood. It was on the Seraph blade and got into his wound. He's poisoned." Jacen said grabbing one of Flynn's arms and putting it over his head. "Kate take his other arm. And Aiden call Ava we need to get him back now."

 _Oh god...this was all my fault._


End file.
